the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremy
'Jeremy '''is an original character in ''The Events of Sudrian History. He is a current member of the Other Railway on the Mainland, and he is also a member of Diesel 10's Gang. Personality Jeremy can be described as a loyal follower to Diesel 10, willing to obey every evil command assigned to him. In the few minutes of screen time he had, he proved to be a rather unpleasant diesel, taking an avid dislike to steam engines. When talking to Den about their "true capabilities", he seems to hold high hopes for their abilities. He's a rather self centered character, who would gladly let someone else take the fall if he ever came under pressure, even if they were part of his own group. Appearances Season 1 "By A Hair" Jeremy first appears among the many diesels at Diesel 10's late night meeting. He listens as Diesel 10 introduces the next stage of their plan. "Dishonor" Jeremy oversees the mission of blocking Tidmouth Sheds with trucks. When Den questions why they're doing it, he simply explains that they are just waiting for the right moment to show their true power. Splatter and Dodge agree with him. When Dart says they should get out of there, he travels with the others back to The Mainland. "World Order - Part 1" Jeremy watches Diesel 10 break up the argument between 'Arry, Bert, and Violet. Diesel 10 then orders him to go collect some more fuel for the fuel depot and more. He obeys, leaving the scrapyard. Later on, he watches as Charlie is murdered at the claw of his boss. Diesel 10 orders him to bring Violet forward, as he wants to kill her next. He slyly agrees, moving towards her. But, just as he is about to couple up, she bashes him off the tracks in a sudden escape attempt. Jeremy is knocked unconscious and left de-railed as some diesels begin to chase the escaping engines down. "Mysteries Begin" Jeremy is revealed to have survived his injuries, and now is seeking for major revenge against Violet. As Diesel decides whether or not to join them, Jeremy tries to persuade him with the idea of getting revenge on Duck for what happened when Diesel first arrived on Sodor. Later, Jeremy is with some of the members of Diesel 10's Gang, about to cross the Vicarstown Bridge onto Sodor, to begin the attack. "For A Brighter Future" Jeremy leads the group of diesels to meet Diesel 10 at the Vicarstown Bridge. Later, Jeremy leads a small team towards Knapford, and spots Thomas. He and his team chase him into Knapford Station, which is then set on fire by Percy. Jeremy starts to burn, but sees BoCo just outside the flames. Seeing an opportunity, he grabs BoCo and yanks him in the fire to die with the other diesels. Jeremy is then subsequently burned to death. "The Fire In All Of Us" As Knapford Station burns to the ground, Jeremy's charred remains lie amongst the rubble. Season 2 "Punishment" Jeremy appears briefly in a flashback to when Oliver was leaving Sodor. He passes the green tank engine with a goods train. "Reflections" When Thomas hallucinates the line of corpses, Jeremy's corpse is seen among them. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jeremy has killed: * BoCo (Caused) Death ;Killed By *Percy Jeremy and his team oil into Knapford Station after Thomas, but as the station is set on fire by Percy, Jeremy and the other diesels burn to death. List Of Appearances Season 1 * "By A Hair" (No Lines) * "Dishonor" * "World Order - Part 1" (Flashback) * "Mysteries Begin" * "For A Brighter Future" * "The Fire In All Of Us" (Corpse) Season 2 * "Punishment" (Flashback; No Lines) * "Reflections" (Hallucination; Corpse) Trivia * Jeremy's model is identical to Diesel's, aside from the face. * Jeremy is the first completely original character to appear in the series. * Jeremy is one of eight main characters where their first appearance is a cameo rather than a speaking role. The others being Henry, Gordon, Molly, Rosie, Den, Dart, and Amanda. * Jeremy, along with Den and Dart, were originally meant to be just background diesels, but were upgraded to official characters. * Strangely, both Jeremy and Dart are featured in Season 2's opening credits, despite them both being killed in Season 1. Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Black Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Dead Category:Antagonists Category:Original Characters